My Version Of 'All In'
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Spoilers for 'All In' season 6. I know it's old, but I wanted my version to it. It's sweet and a look back on how EC might have sparked. R&R!


Okay, so I am on youtube right now listening to an EC video that someone made of 'Brown Eyes' Destiny's Child's song. And I'm like, how would my version of 'All In' go?

My Version Of 'All In'

Usually when they were together over a pile of photos and notes from a crime scene the silence wasn't minded by any of them. But of course when put into a different atmosphere and situation, more personal than any case had ever been in the lab... the silence was beyond awkward.

She took in a shakey breath as slowly as if she were a balloon filling with air gradually. His peaceful light brown eyes could be felt sorting through the blonde strands that curtained round her face. Her own agitatedly twitched back and forth from the rug to the ceiling fan to the vase.

"Um, you watching that?" he referred to the unnoticed television.

"No," she faced him with a short smile. She then resumed her quiet position of her staring aimlessly with her legs crossed on the couch.

It hurt Eric so much to see the woman who was normally the lab's-life-without-coffee become a scared little nothing. He sighed and faced the screen trying to numb the silence out.

"I um," she stood in an instant, "I'm gonna take a shower. Sooo, if you wanna leave, then it's okay..."

"No," he grinned slightly, "I didn't come here just to drop you off and leave you, Calleigh."

He finally was able to stare sincerely into her fatigue face of hidden pain without her backing away as she stood before him.

"Okay," she nodded.

"I just wanted to see if you'll be alright and, I was hoping that I could stay until you convinced me that you were," he spoke without hesitation, "that's if you'll let me?"

She took in another uneasy breath, "Sure... I'll just be fifteen minutes."

"Whatever you want."

It was as if she had to tell him about every move she was going to make before she did - as if Eric was Seth.

Patiently was the wait and the more satisfied it seemed to be greeted by an 'at-home' Calleigh. Again she joined him on the couch. A sloppy bun pulled the hair from her now refreshed face, a close fitting blouse hugged her upper body and sweat pants and socks clothed the rest. He smiled.

"So," she began with a soft smile, "what's going on, on tv?"

"Nothing special... but uh, I was wondering if, you wanted to talk."

He wasn't sure of how she'd take it but she started to answer, so it was definately a start.

"About what?"

The awkward silence set in once more. Like defeat itself she hung her head for a couple seconds then cleared her throat as she realised. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," he reassured.

"It's just that... forget it," she smiled sadly into the distance then looked back, "it's stupid, it was all stupid."

"Calleigh," he calmed, "not to offend you but, why do you always seem to block out everything? Like about today... you just continue like nothing ever happened."

Her wide green eyes watched his for a moment and she suddenly felt the need to block him too.

"I don't always..." she trailed off thinking deeply. Eric stared down in her face with a cocked eyebrow. Suddenly she gave up, "I - don't know."

"Hey, don't feel pressured to tell me anything, just what you want to."

"I'm not... it's something I'm used to, okay."

"And I understand that. But you know, no one's gonna judge you or at least I won't."

"I know that," she quipped with such assurance which warmed his heart. She sighed. "I guess, I don't like being hurt, or actually thinking about being hurt. It's like a continuous reminder of, all the things you've been through and everytime someone asks 'Are you okay?' there's that reminder of how much I hurt or suffered and I don't like that. I wish everyone would forget about it, so that I can move on with life. Yeah, and it's true that I don't want to be the one who's judged or looked down on, because that's just not me."

"And it'll never be you, and even if we look down on you, it's because we feel sorry for you 'because'," he cautioned her not to speak, "we all care about you, we wanna be there wherever you get hurt - everyone needs a friend every once in a while, Cal., even you. Even if I know for a fact that you're one of the strongest women I know, if not the strongest."

"Thank you," she reached over and squeezed his wrist.

A little over a break through for Calleigh and he was proud of it. But the secrets of her kidnapping still remained trapped inside her.

"I have to admit though: I was really scared," his eyes shyed away into space, "Working in the lab without Calleigh? No, that's not right." That brought a smile to both their faces. Eric's eyes glanced down from her endless stare and caught a glimpse of a disturbing sight.

"What? Oh," her eyes followed his then she quickly sought to cover it. She remained fumbling with her shirt.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"_It's fine_," he asked worriedly, "your stomach is black and blue, what did he do to you?"

"It's nothing, Eric. I got it checked out by the paramedic for eternal bleeding, and she said it wasn't."

Calleigh reassured him as quickly as she could before his expression became pure anger, but it wasn't enough. He was still quiet and slouched in the seat. She sighed and wiped the fatigue out her eyes.

"He, kicked me, because I refused to listen to him, and that's all. No other violence other than him ordering me around, and I cleaned the scenes and sent messages to you guys," she managed to force out.

"Other than him pointing a gun in your head," he added angrily in a sulky tone, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to remind you."

"Nevermind, it was still on my mind..." The sudden beep of his watch drew them to silence. He looked at the short hand on the ten.

"I should go, it's late."

"I'm glad you came," she said sincerely when they stood in union.

And there they stood: she inside and him on the step; their eyes dodging each others' in shyness beside the opened door. Calleigh sweetly glanced down then up, her right foot on its toes which curled underneath it touching the ground.

"So, I'll see you in two days then," he said.

"Yeah," she replied with a hidden sadness slowly revealing itself.

Eric stepped forward and put his hands around her, keeping in mind her bruise. Her head leaned against his chest hearing the soothing rhythm of his heart thumping. And the tears trickled out her eyes and she sniffled.

"It's okay," she heard his voice vibrate through his chest to her ears. Eric ran a hand over her head allowing her hair to fall freely over her back and his hands.

For approximately three minutes they embraced in the warmth of one another and he said, "Call me, if you wanna talk."

She nodded thankfully and drew away from him.

"Bye."

The door was shut.


End file.
